Physicians and surgeons must keep medically and surgically accurate records of their patients. This can be a laborious and time consuming task, particularly where anatomical and surgical considerations are involved. For example, the high frequency of breast cancer in women and increasing public concern has led to many public campaigns and programs and frequent physician visits. It is imperative that frequent breast examinations of women be done and that all findings and abnormalities be accurately recorded, with the precise location thereof in the breasts, in relation to the nipple, for instance. Located masses must be recorded accurately as to location and size, and whether the mass is cystic, solid, thickening or neoplastic. Multiple cysts must be recorded as located on follow-up examination, all changes must be recorded, e.g. disappearance, increase in size or recurrence of cysts. Previously, physicians have had to resort to either lengthy descriptive medical and anatomical terminology to record their findings or to include a laboriously hand drawn rough drawing corresponding to the anatomical area, which is time consuming and not conducive to the necessary accuracy, as above indicated.
As another non-limiting example, ophthalmologists need to record their findings as to abnormalities of the eye to outline visual fields, peripheral visual delineation, blind spots and the like. The above considerations also apply.
As another example, urologists have to indicate size and location of genito-urinary abnormalities, e.g. size and location of a kidney stone and to plot its progress and/or growth in the system.
Similar problems of precise and convenient record keeping are to be found in diagnosis and treatment of diseases and abnormalities of the brain, heart, intestinal tract, lungs, the extremities and face, where the record must show the physician's findings, test (such as X-ray) results, type, size and location of abnormalities and changes therein.
It is acknowledged that large, individual anatomical charts exist as for classroom teaching and that smaller scale charts are to be found in textbooks. Also, dentists have available pre-printed standard diagrams of the teeth which are applicable to each and every human. However, in the practice of medicine and in surgery in particular, there are an infinitely greater number and variety of medical and surgical situations and conditions and locations thereof which must be described and noted in the patient's record both accurately and yet quickly, to conserve a busy physician's time. Thus, small scale anatomical diagrams or graphic representations thereof, which are instantaneously reproducible in the proper place in a patient's chart, considering the numerous possibilities would be of inestimable value in furthering accuracy in the necessary patient record keeping as well as enabling the physician to make the most efficient use of his time and meet the demands thereon. Prior to the present invention, no such method and means therefor, are known to have existed.